


History is Happening in New York

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Rent - Larson
Genre: Erratic? I have no clue how to spell that, I may or may not fully follow the RENT story line, Irratic updates, Multi, She is the Mark of this Au, The Maria/Eliza is past., shameless RENT au inspired by Renee as Mimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Eliza Schuyler is a twenty year old up and coming lesbian filmmaker who wants to make history as one of the greatest filmmakers in all of film history and lives with twenty two year old, washed up, HIV+ Rockstar, John Laurens and his five month old daughter. John wants to write one last song before he succumbs to the virus. Will they make their mark in history? Or will the universe always get in their way?





	1. Eliza is the Mom friend(TM)

A young woman with black hair in a bob wearing a teal sweater and skirt was filming her roommate and his daughter, an adorable pair. The dad, John, was tuning his guitar while his daughter gnawing on his hair. "First shot, John, tuning the fender guitar he hasn't played in a year, and Frankie eating his hair." John said "S'not tuning." Eliza said "So you've said." She turned off her camera as the phone rings. Frances yelled "Hello Ring!" The phone beeped and they heard Catherine Schuyler, Eliza's mother say "I have no idea if this is working. Eliza, it's I your mother. I'm just calling to tell you merry Christmas and that I sent your little brother with Christmas presents for everyone in your flat. Also, we heard that Maria dumped you. I say c'est la vie. Let het be a-" John clapped his hands over Frances' ears. "- There are other fishies in the sea." Eliza rolled her eyes and said "She is so dramatic about it. Come here, Frankie. Let's get you into your pretty Christmas dress that Uncle Hercules gave you." Eliza scooped up the five month old and she took the little girl to the curtained off area that was John and Frances' room. Eliza helped the one year old take off her panda jammies and change into the cute little brown dress their other part time roommate made for John's daughter. Eliza arranged the antlers and caplet onto the little girl. She propped her on her hip and left the room as John answered Hercules call. He gestured for her to toss him the spare keys. John chucked them out the window to Hercules and then the call cut off. "Detained?" The phone rang again and John answered the phone. "What do you mean detained?" A loud boisterous voice comes over the phone and says "Ho ho ho!" Eliza and John looked at each other and said "Thomas!" He said "I'm on my way." Eliza and John stared at each other in horror as Eliza said "Great!" She and Joh mouthed the word Fuck! at each other. "What are you, Angelica, and Jimmy Jams coming over for? Cause Eliza and Frankie were going to go to dinner with her friend from downstairs and her sisters and I'm just going to be trying to write." John asked. Thomas said "My dad said I needed to collect rent." Eliza said "Rent? Thomas, you told us we were golden!" John chimes in with "When you bought the building!" Eliza said "When we were roommates?" John said "Remember? You used to live here!" Thomas said "How could I forget. You, me, Hercules, and Maria. How is the drama queen?" Eliza said "She's performing tonight." Thomas said "I know. You still her production manager?" Eliza said "Few days ago, I was bumped."  
"You still dating her?" Eliza said "Last month, I was dumped." Thomas hissed and said "Sorry hon." John grabbed the phone and said "Our dear little Maria's in love." Thomas said "Ooooh! Gossip! Score! Who's the luck person?" Eliza said "Peggy and Dolley." Thomas said "Ouch. Dumped for your sister. Rent, or you'll be evicted. And Lizzy, you know how I'd rather not have you or baby daddy pay rent." He hung up and the power went out.

Alex was cleaning up his apartment when someone knocked on the door. He gathered up his stuff and put it in a drawer before opening the door. The Asian woman who lives upstairs was holding onto the hot Latino guy's baby and looked frantic. "Hi, I know this is short notice, but I need someone to watch Frances while John and I try to bring back power in our loft." Alex snorted and said "I can watch her, but there isn't power in any part of the building. Some idiot hit a light pole down the road and took out all the power on our street." The woman sighed and said "Thanks for the info. I'm Eliza. You're Alexander, right? The dancer from the Cat Scratch club?" Alex said "Yeah?" She said "I need to go fix my ex girlfriend's equipment, so can you watch Frances, and maybe go check on John if I'm not back before eight?" Alex said "Yeah, sure." She placed the baby in his arms and took off.


	2. South Carolinan Pretty Boy Front Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette is a genderfluid avenger, Alex babysits, and John is an awkward mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled a Roger and couldn't figure out how to write it coherently. It took my sister making me rewatch RENT to get it straightened out.

Lafayette could hear someone being beaten up, so they put their drumsticks in their back pocket and ran towards the sound. What they saw made them mad. "Get off of him!" They bellowed. The thugs scattered and Lafayette helped the man up and said "Are you okay, monsieur?" He coughed and said "Yeah, unfortunately." Lafayette giggled and said "Zhey get any money?" The man said "No. They took my stuff though." Lafayette said "I am Lafayette." The man said "Lafayette? I'm Hercules." Lafayette said "Come on and we have to be quick. I have a life support meeting." Hercules looked at them confused and Lafayette said "It is for people like me. With AIDS." He said "Me too." Lafayette said "Wonderful. We'll get along just fine."

John was sitting in the darkened loft, plucking at his guitar aimlessly. He messed up a note and groaned. He set his guitar aside and pulled on the parka his sisters Marta and Mary Eleanor had sent him before trekking up to the roof to think. He knocked the snow off of the chair and sat down. He stared up at the moon, thinking about his dead wife, Martha. He stared up at the stars and remembered all of the good times with her. After fifteen minutes of remembering Martha and subsequently remembering that she committed suicide in the bathroom just after Frances was born, having found out she had HIV and gave it to John, he went back down to his loft that he shares with his childhood best friend Eliza.

Alex looked at the cooing baby in the baby carrier from when he first gave birth to his son Philip and said "Let's get you home princess. Pretty sure your dad's worrying about you." He grabbed his candle and went up the stairs in time to see the cute Latino guy that he now knew was John go into the loft. He grinned and whispered "Time to seduce your dad." He blew out his candle and went up to the loft. He knocked and the door slid open with a simple "What'd you forget?" Alexander said "Got a light?" John looked at him, worried and said "I know you, you're shivering." Alexander said "It's nothing. My heat got shut off when the power blew and I've got someone of yours." Alexander presented him with Frances, just as his three year old, Philip ran through the door. "Philip! No!" Alex scolded. The three year old ran back to his dad and said "Sorry daddy." John said "Thanks for my daughter. Why did you have her?" Philip said "Pretty lady left her with daddy." Alexander said "Eliza left her with me when she went to fix her ex-girlfriend's stuff." Alex felt light headed and said "Sorry, I'm a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" John put his jacket over Alex's shoulders and Alex gave him a flirtatious look and said "What are you staring at?" John quickly said "Nothing! Your hair in the moonlight. I swear I've seen you some where else." Alex swayed and John caught him. "Can you make it?" Alex shook his head to clear the fog from his head and said "Just haven't eaten much other than chicken nuggets with Pip. At least the room stopped spinning, anyway. What?" John jumped and said "Nothing. It's just, your smile reminded me of-." Alex scooped up Philip and smiled at him. "I always remind people of- who is she?" John said "She died. Her name was Martha." Alex blew out his candle and said "It's out again. Sorry bout your friend. Would you light my candle?" John nervously said "Well?" Alex grinned and said "Yeah, ow!" He hissed. "Oh the wax! It's-" Alex smirked and said "Dripping. I like it between my-" John frantically said "Fingers. I figured, well, good night." He pointed Alex to the door. The nineteen year old gathered up his son and started towards the door. He stopped and made to blow out his candle again when he realized he was missing something. He knocked on the open door and John said "It blew out again?" Alex said "No. I think that I dropped my stash. Hold my son!" He shoved Philip into John's arms and scanned the floor. John said "I know that I've seen you out and about, when I used to go out. Your candle's out." Alex groaned and said "I'm illin', I had it when I walked through the door. It was pure! Is it on the floor?!" Alex dropped into all fours and looked on the ground, pushing his ass out, making his short skirt brush the tops of his thighs. John, baffled, said "The floor?" He went wide eyed upon seeing Alex on the floor. Alex smirked to himself and pushed his ass further out before twisting his upper body to face John. "They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?" Startled, John said "What?" Alex sat up right and said "You're staring again." John got flustered and said "Oh no. I mean, you do have a nice-" He squeaked and covered his face with Philip. "You look familiar." He mumbled. "Like your dead girlfriend?" John sat Philip down on the couch next to Frances and dropped to help him look for his stuff. He said "Wife, and only when you smile. But, I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else." Alex said "Do you go to the Cat Scratch club, that's where I work. I dance. Help me look." John sat up right anf said "Yes! They used to tie you up." Alex shrugged and said "It's a living." John put his hands in his lap and nodded to himself as he said "I didn't recognize you without the sexy founding father outfit or the ropes." Alex flushed and said "We could light the candle. Oh won't you light my candle!" John got up and pulled Alexander up. "Why dont you forget that crap. You look like you're fifteen." Alex said "I'm nineteen! But I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad!" John said "I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that." Alex said "No heat. I told you." John said "I used to sweat." Alex said "I'm a dancer. I was practicing, plus I'm sick." John said "Uh huh. I used to be a junkie." Alex smirked and said "But, now and then, I like to feel good." John discretely picked up Alex's stash and said "It's not here, kid." Alex said "We could light the candle." John quickly put out his candle and dropped into the couch next to the two babies. "Oh, what'd you do to my candle!" John shrugged and said "That was my last match." Alex said "Our eyes'll adjust. Thank God for the moon." John nervously said "Maybe it's not the moon at all, I hear Spike Lee is shooting down the street.*" Alex drops onto John's lap and says "Bah-humbug." He took John's larger hand into his and said "Bah- humbug." John's voice quaivered as he said "Cold hands." Alex snuggled into him and blinked up at him, smiling, "Yours too. Big, like my foster father's." Alex jumped up and said "Wanna dance?" John weakly said "With you?" Alex gave him a deadpan look and said "No, with my dad." John said "I'm John." Alex smiled a huge genuine smile and sang "They call me, they call me, Aleeeeexx!" He planted a kiss on John's cheek and snatched the pouch and shook it on John's face as he left with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I honest to God think of my dad when I hear that line. Literally everyone who meets him thinks he looks like Spike Lee.


End file.
